Starkits Prophcy Commentary
by Shiny Silver Eevee
Summary: Yep. I do another commentary instead of working on MSAiA. This time, it's about Starkit the cat. She and her catty friends... do stuff.
1. Prologue and First Chapter

***Heard this fic was bad* *Decided to do a commentary on it***

Chpater 1: Prolouge  
The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger **I just read that bonding ceremony of My Inner Life, which mentioned tigers in heat, now there is an evil tiger. Just my day**

and holly." **Who's Holly? *Never read the Warrior Cats franchise* *Don't kill me please***

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." **It's called Mary Sue powers**

Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! **Looks like**_** My Immortal**_**'s spelling...**

Chapter 2 the Rise of a Heroin  
ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom **Butter mom. Hehehehe**

wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. **Well, that escalated quickly**

Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. **Huh?**

Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different!

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!". **I don't undersatnd what's happening!**

Firehert liked her shoulder. **"Hi. I like your shoulder."**

He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was **Best there ever was? POKEMON!**

StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk Uhhh

**Great, grammar that could rival **_**Mishonh From God**_**'s. This outta be fun.**


	2. Starkit Changes Her Name

**Guys! On the 25th of April, I'm going to some university in Flint for a field trip. And they have a bookstore, so mabye I can track down a Warriors copy there. :)**  
**Anyways, have your dose of Starkit.**

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln  
thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 **PREPZ STOP FLAMIN DA STORY**

i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 **Uhh...**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) **This reminding you of something? You know, with goffs, preps, and characters out of character?**

waz slepping on the mos.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. **I think Shadowclan are the baddies... Hey, at least I know a lot of cats die. PETA'll be coming 'round the mountain when it comes**

All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of.

"Good job StarPaw!" **Wait, this story is so confusing... Starkit changed her name apparently**

FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!"

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.

thnkx and ples no more flams **No**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star  
OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME **Your story is confusing, that's why!**

AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know. **What if some authors are trying to entertain other authors?**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! **She shed her fur, apparently**

Noone cod hurt her family now .

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" **Wasn't she shown to fight in... I don't know... the last chapter?**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. **I don't understand this story at **_**ALL**_**. **

"but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. **I didn't know anyone died. This story...**

"Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **Dog? That's my nickname on MovieStarPlanet**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed **What's with all the shedding?!**

just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. _**Now you're Starkit again?**_

She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. **MARY SUE**

"wow StarPaw" **Now she's StarPaw again**

he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **Meowed... heheheheh. Get it? Because it's a story about... cats**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. **FireStar just snarled at his apprentice?**

"I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. **Wow... I never knew... NOT**

"I'M LIKE SCOURG? **Yes!**

"I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii **The misuse of kawaii... THIS ISN'T **_**MY**_** FUCKING **_**IMMORTAL**_**!**

look at her eys and her fur. **Uh oh. Someone's falling for the Sue**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_.

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. **How do you lock up stars?**

She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there." **Oh, hell no!**

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) **I'm now thinking the author is actually Tara Gilesbie...**

they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

REVIEW R MY LIFE

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could( **Cut off mid sentence. Just like in **_**Legolas by Laura**_

**I'm scared... The grammar is bad... the plot makes no sense... we have a Sue... it's basically the basis of a really bad fanfiction. ;-;**


	3. The Story Fucks With Your Brain Again

**Here's another chapter of Starkit!**

Chapter For StarPaws decids  
flamrs ur all satanits!11 **Nope, that's not Tara. It must be Sara**

anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist **And a gay atheist liberal?**

cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys **Well, we got another Sue trait**

and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip **I have a feeling the author will misspell it as "Gaystripe"**

wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." **He did?!**

"wel then hes jst an idot."

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **Wait... is this **_**REPEATING**_** itself?!**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED. **OMIGOSH, isn't he the main character of Warriors?**

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled.

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert **Firestar also changed his name, I see...**

he was walkin up. He locked angrily.

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted.

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! **Whore**

StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us."

"So StarGleam, _**Another **_**new name?!**

who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **I was right! I was right! I'm so good at this game :3**

Chapter Five Untidles  
UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss **I think saints are religious, you dumbfuck**

it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! **No... not like **_**Twilight**_**... ANYTHING BUT **_**TWILIGHT**_

FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col.

"!" said StarPaw ass she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# **Eww...**

she culdnt choss!

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up.

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!'

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said.

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really **Ya rly**

why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" **This makes no sense at all. Wait, I said that about a million times. And we are on chapter five...**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy!

"but yor pahfect." **So is every other Mary Sue**

Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE "

"NO!" shitted SarPaw **She... shat? Hahahahahahahahaha!**

Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" **Lol no**

**We are in for a disater! Stay tuned for more nonsensical horror!**


	4. My Inner Life Gets Referenced

***Cries* My mom decided to take my sister to the mall. WITHOUT ME.**  
**But, I'll just give you more Starkit. **

Chapter Six Desions,  
STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! **...**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:; **What is this? A Saturday morning cartoon?**

"NO!" shitted **Hehehehehehehe**

SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. **Now it's snowing...**

She wus so depresedded! **Then she slit her wrists?**

Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin **I love these misspellings**

thru the forst tords her.

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"! **TREEE! That should be my new battle cry**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling.

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" **I HATE LOVE WHATEVER FOUR MEANS THESE DAYS**

sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1"

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked." **Umm... okay...**

"hu where they sad **Sad to be in this story**

StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ **STICK. Wait... I think the fandom ships it**

saud JayFeather.

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC.

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn.

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1

Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1  
STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving **How is this possible?**

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?"

"nut ow StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!' **Now we're changing plots? Damn you Dark Roses**

"MOGOSH REALLY creamed StarPaw.

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14 dayss butt u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. Ur perfect. **Yeah. That's basically every Mary Sue in existence**

We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. And all teh other calns. Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. "

"omgosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed!

"Ya DustPelt did while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. **Firestar changed his name to another Warrior's name?**

She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart lovved Stargleam. **Another name change...**

But it wass ok she newt wht wus best.

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!"

"Oak" **How did Professor Oak get here?**

said Firestar. He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Cach There One Prey!"

"Tday we are making a new Warrior."

The calnn GASPED!

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior.

Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life! **Inner... life? NO. JENNA GET AWAY FROM ME!**

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:" **Starclan... I thought it was Thunderclan...**

"Yes!" she shock3d.

"oak." **What about Professor Oak?**

Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw for your pel which sings like the starss and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness."

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They **Just pulled another **_**Legolas by Laura **_**on us, didn't they?**

StarGleam girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!"

"FireScar," **Obviously evil name alert**

she said, cuming over 2 him. **Eww...**

"I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously at him.

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres.

Dos he knew? StarGlema think.

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung.

"I….."

WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp.

It was….

HOLYLEAF!

I workd reall' herd on dis chapter **Yeah right...**

n tired 2 spell good so plzz review NICE!

**Well, I think I'll just play some LoL to get my mind off of the **_**My Inner Life**_** reference.**


	5. Tigger is Evil

**I'm canceling this commentary. This will be my last chapter.**

Chatter NEIN **So Dark Roses is Hitler?**

Teh Evil Tigger **Tigger... evil? Well, there goes my childhood**

and holY  
I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS YOUR GOING 2 HEL LJESS IS OYUR SAVER **She reminds me of someone who once tortured the Smash Brothers fandom with her horrible stories**

"Ohno its HolyLeaf!" yelled FireStra he ranned away. SandStrom wnet aftre him.

StarGlaem locked up. HolyLeaf was stnding their and their was anodder chat with hr.

"OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR!" she hossed. "WHTA WIL WE DO!"

"we figt." saud Jayfeathre and he ran at HollyLeaf. StarGlema washed as HolyLefa locked at JayFather and kiled him with one shot. **"EVIL" MARY SUE**

"YOU KILDED MY FTHER! **Hey, doesn't this trope have it's own TV Tropes page?**

she yelled and she attcked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw gut out of the way and StarPaw attaked TiggerSar.

"U killed TigerStra!" **MARY. FUCKING. SUE**

uelled FiresStar he locked happy. "You are speshil!"

StarGleam was sooo happy, she didng notse as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him way.

"OH NO" yelled StarKit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!

a cilf hunger1!111! **Good thing there is two of your chapters per this commentary's schapter, eh? No cliffhanger for us!**

see im a god riter i no what thta id **Just because you know what a cliff hanger is doesn't mean you're a good author**

thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER

Chapter Ten The Recluse **There's a recluse in this story?**  
"EVERONE FALLOW ME" meowled StarPleam as see charred for th3 entranse to eh camp. Tares stremmed down her face1 she wuss so sad her fahter had deid **I have a feeling he'll come back for no explanation somehow, like Draco and Willow in **_**My Immortal**_**, Link in **_**Mishonh From God**_**, and every character that is supposed to be dead in **_**My Inner Life**_

her leader was gunn. "FLAMEPAW LAKEPAW DUSTPELT MOM LOINBLAZE FALLOW ME." She said. "I NEDD A PAROL."

The run into the frost **Must be cold out, eh?**

their pass working fastly. She wood kill HolyLeaf and TigerSar **TigerStar died...**

for what thed don!

She batlecried using his nose to tar down the evill cats. Her heat burneded!

Sune they had funded them. They were hidnig bwhind a bolder. "HAHAHAH" LAUGHED HOLylesf putting er claw on FiresTarS thort. "IVE GOT YOU KNOW!"

StarGleam gasped. "noooooo Fireheat!" she scemmed "FalmePawgo!" she said.

Flamepaw hurled at HolyLeaf. Hollyleaf laked at her in suprise. "What how could they have fallowd me." She dogged at Flamepaw her blue eys fallshig.

"NO FLAMEPAW" whaled LakePaw seing her sisters about too die. "I LOVE YOU FALMEPAW." She yowled jumping herself in front of HOlyLeaf.

HollyLaffs paw cutt into hir throt blood came out LakePaw felt down. **She'll probably come back to life...**

"NOOOO!1!11" StarPaw screamed. "FLAMEAPWWW!" She ran for HoltLeaf but it wass no us. LakPaw was dyeing. "I lofe you StarGleam." She wisperd before er blue I's cosed.

"NO WAKE UP LAKEPOOL" shoited Stargleam-she was so sad and depersed she was cyring!

"hahaha" laughed HollyLeaf evil. "u just dunt gedot d o you Im one of teh Tree! I have pows beyound ur emaginating!" **The Sue should have more powerful powers. Sue logic**

nd then…. She turned in…. A BARE! **Bare what?**

"Gasped" gasped everyone. It was a bare! **Wasn't it just said in the last paragraph?**

"IM A SHAPSHITTER!" **Hehehehehehe. I love these mispellings with a fucking passion**

siad Hollylea joyly.

"stargleam." Said FalmePaw cryingly. "I nedd to go back 2 the damp. **Yeah, I don't think you'll enjoy damp environments, FireStar**

I goat **Goats :3**

bury laekpaw. Ive neverbeen out of camp before how do you get back!"

"U ju wak to te the est. said StarPaw." **She's Starpaw again**

Thaks said FlamePaw crying she piced up the LakePaw and putter on her back and run.

"nut so fast!" said Holyleaf! "Your not gunna get away that easly!" Wit a rar like an volcano erection **Oh, my Aion. I just learned something new**

she jumped at StarGlaem! **And now she's Stargleam... again**

Everone! Gasped! "NOOOO." Yowled STarGleam as sumething lung and sarp pluned into her bk. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASLY."

Everyone jumped at the HoBare! The bare rared in pane! Starepaw sent her teeth into its for. It rared.

"oak oka" HolyLeafthe bare said. "i no know Your not guna be bettin that esliay." Suddenly she was a cat1 then her body dropped her eyes went drka she was on the grund. Suddly ther wass howl from the other side of the froste. It was LaFlamePaw!

"LAKEPAW UR BACK!" SHE SAD **Lakepaw died...**

WHT SAID SPARGLAME. Thenshe locked. It was LakePool! She was runnin tord the forest starGleam was so appy. Then she sawyer eyes.

….

THEY WERE OLLYLEAFS!

the next chatter wil coke **I need a coke...**

soon! AND STUP FLAMMING YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD. **YOU'RE EVIL, WE'RE GOOD**

**About me canceling the story... APRIL FOOLS, BITCHES.**


	6. A Certain Sue Dies

**Well, I don't think TVTropes' link to Starkits Propchy is working anymore. The site that has it on froze. I had to find a different website to copy the story. Thank Arceus the site is dedicated to this horrible fic!**

**I don't own Warriors or Starkit.**

Catter 1 The Fiht Aganst the Sitters 1  
"Oh nose!" **Yeah, cry for your nose**

yellded StarPaw she wus so horrorifed. "LakePaool is buck and seh is NUT OKA!"

"Of coarse im not okay!" LakeFall screchemd loadly she issed at StarGlame. "I'm being posesd by HolyLeaf wut do you THINK!" **Is it possible for the victim to talk while being possesed?**

she yelddl and hulrd hesselv at StarPaw. StarGlme was so surpissed she culdn;t mofe

Then... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was...

REDPAW! Redpaw runnth over to StarPaw and jumped in font of herr and LakePolawm hit her insta.

"Nuu Redpaw!" chked StarGlamea and she locked at RedPaw. "RedOaw are yu okayo?" she esked upsed. RedPaw cughed. "No im not but at leaat I sawed yuour lif! she sed and then he did. **I'm not 100% sure due to this horrible grammar, but I think Redpaw died**

StarFlame **Great, another new name. She already has more names than Ebony**

locked at RedPaw she wus so buttifly then StarGleam shock her hud. "No Im STRREET!" **You're a street?**

she taught madly. "but now what do we dao agant LakePaw!" she lucked up. LakePaw was runnen toward Loinblzx and she was WIDESPED!

"NOWWWWWWW LIonHEAR!" wisprd StarGalem and she ran towed LionBlaze and she hit LakePaw, who did to.

"StarGlame I will get u for thiss11 sed LakePaw as SatinClaw drag away to hellClan. **Oh, the butthurt Christians**

He waswerng oink naie Polish. **Huh?**

then StarGlame stinted to crry as she realed that her sitter ass ded. **You're sitter's ass has died?**

"you killd my Subjt!" HolyLeaf rared turng back in a bare. "Ilus get you for thi!" she saud and then she rudhed at StarPlame. "Oh o!" yelld every1 "tarPaw got our of the Way!"

Tim semd to slow danw as StarPawlem run awy from the bare. But she ran left into... TIGGERSTAR!" **I thought he died**

"Fuhrstar! yellded a TiggerStraw. "You ar gong to did now!" And he held out... SOME JEW! **What's a Jew doing here?**

"Omg jyew!" elld FamePaw she locked at the yew. "But it wooden work becas thers a lizded on it." They all locked at the lizard. It wus a newt. **Newts. Are. Amphibians**

The nwt ran away.

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled FamePaw. "Now the yew is gunna wkr!

"Ete the yew!" sadi TiggerStar he thirst it at StarGlame StarGleam baked away. "You're never get moi to ete it!" she esked and then she held "YOUE NEVER TOOK ME ALIV!" **YEAH. WHAT SHE SAID**

"are you so sur?" aksed TigerClar and then he lung at StarGlema and grabed her and ran away. "Youl never cathg me!1111 he laght meanly. "Im gong to Shadowcaln!" And then he luf.

Guyx I ben working relly hard on this wile I was gon. im sor'ry for the wait. Revew betetr and ill updat mor quick

Cahpter 12 The Sark Forest  
"NO!" yewled StarKit. She run after TigerClaw. but he was to fat. She cudlnt catch up. Finly she stoped. She was so tried so sad, Teres begun to role down her face: her sitser was deed and tigerstar had ExcapeD!

"y am I so ulsess?/?/' **Because you are a Mary Sue**

she dsked. "why couldnt i kill her?" "its not opur falt. Sadi a voice from bedide her. "WHAT WHOSE THEIR" SHE SAID JUMPED.

It juts me. " said JayWing waking to bedside her. "Yo couldt kill im becas u're nut dead." "what" said StarGleam "What dlo you men."

"hes in the Dakr Froset!" said JayFeather. "hess allready ded!" oh no what do I do thouth starGeam.

"we can go to teh Dark Forste but its ver danger." Mewled Jayfeater. "tack me their!" sad StarGleam.

She slepped and then they were in the Fark Forest. It was dark. **You don't say?**

Here was no mono 2 lighte the way and it wass heard to see. They herd voices! It wass TiggerStar!

"ok tjen well kell her ND invade Thundercaln" he was said. "WHAT NOO!" said StarPaw she jumped at him. she was aboot to hit him when BlackStripe was there! "TIGERSAR WATCH OUT" said BlackStrip. TierStar loocked at her and he clawed her. It wasnt fare!

StarGleam fell to the ground blood was cuming from a wand on her sholder. **The Sue got hurt! Rejoice!**

It was a lot of red blod. HawekFrost Looked at her. She was so buetiful so kawai, **STOP MISSUSING KAWAII**

he was thought just like FirStar. He loved her. He had to save her.

He jumped in TiggerStar! He bit him! But it wa s to lat. StarPaw was dyeing. "it was turning balkc. "I love you seh said as she did. **Cheater**

AND THEN STARGLEAM WAS DIED!11!111!11111!1!11!

**Just because Stargleam died doen't mean the story isn't over. Sorry!**


	7. Stargleam Doesn't Know Her Numbers

**My birthday is coming closer and closer! Next week I'll be fourteen! Well, sorry for the short hiatus. I blame RaiderZ for being so damn addicting.**

Cahpter 13 The Metang **Cool. A Pokemon will be in this story** wit Sartcaln  
"Omigish what happnd! shrekd _**Shrekd**_**... How do you **_**shrekd**_**?**

StarPaw. She looked arung. "am I in Starclan?" she eskes when she say the cats that she new.

"No of cours not your in the Daek Forest!" gagged **Well... we didn't need to know**

a gray he-cat. StarGlame locked around windly for TiggerStar but she culd;nt sea him. "Yes your in SatrCaln! said the she-ca. It was YellowFang. "Wher else wood you be?"

"Yuo dont need to be so red! **Yeah, you're red**

said StarGlame she was mad."

sorry said YelllowFang but that made me made."

"its ok" said StarGleam. "but i was in the sark forest so...HOW DID I DYE?

"TigerStra killed you" said BlueeStar cumin **Ew**

over to her. "he can send cats to starcaln even from the drk Foret"

"Wait so then I'm died?" StarGlame. "What do i do no? I cant safve the frost **Frost will be eternal!**

like this!"

"That why we aer gong to send you bak to Thnduer clan!" saud WhitStrip. "But we also have somsing very imptent to tell you first."

"Omg what is it" lauged StarPaw she stinted to jump up and down with joe." **So, who's Joe?**"

"I wnat to knew"

"wel their are ten thigs we ned to give you before you goe" said LeafPool and she gave StarGlame 2 rocks with writting on them. "their the ten commons!" **Common stuff ain't special**

"OMG THE TEN COMMONDENTS" **Oh... **_**those**_

squelled StarGleam and she was so exited. "I GET TO HAVE TEN COMMNDMENTS?"

"Ya" said BleuStar "we need to give them to the calns but they wont liten. Thats why we nedd you to do it four us!"

"Okay" said StarGlame and she left Starclan talking the rocks with her. **Wait... HOW DID SHE COME BACK TO LIFE?!**

Chapter Fortene The Ten Commdaments  
Stargalme come down in2 thunderclaln camp. It was dark. Their were no cats otusdie. "SLL CATS GATER" she sadi. They cats gatehred. "I have Tebn Conmondants frum Starclam/" she said. The cats gapsed. The started to mummur. "be quite" starGleam sad. Tehy were quite.

"here she said pushing th3 roks foreword. "Loack at the them. Yu must fallow these commodents fur your hole lifes if you wnt to ge5t into Starcan." She said. They loked at the roxk.

"1. thou shat **Hehehehehehehe**

not belive in other goIncesters **?**

2. Dont make any picturs of anyhing and warhip them. If ou do ai will punsch you an ur grankits. **Ooooooh**

4. don't say Starcclan in vane. **HOLY STARCLAN**

5. Work for 6 days and worshipe me on 1. **Like I'd ever**

6. Repsect our mom and dad.

7. Dont kill otters unless in batl.e

8. don't br unfateful to our mat.

9/ Dotn steel things from he other cland.

10. Dnt lie aboot yiour nieborgh.

10. Don't be jelos og your neiborgh.

11. No BENG GAY!f **THIS IS ELEVEN**

The cat GAPSED. "Im sorry" said DaysPow. "ive ben a sinner. Ill do better next time!" Al the cats agred. StarPaw was happy! Teh were aon the write pat! If hey fallowed Sartclan thay woud neber go wong!

But suddenly she saw somesting! It was….. REdpaw and LakePaool KISSING **You gonna do something about it?**

**Sorry for the short hiatus... It was unintentional.**


	8. Another Mindfuck

**I... uh.. can explain the other short hiatus...**

Cohpter Fiften THE TURTH **The truth is you are an asshole, Dark Roses**

StarGlam marced ofer too RedPaw and LakePaw she looked angrily. "WhT DID I JUTS SAY?/" she esked. "The elfenth commonment is NO BEING GAY!11 **Fucking West Baptist Church...**

"But I love her!1" said LakePol. You know what's strange? **I don't mind gays in reality, but in fanfiction... it just doesn't seem right. And LakePool, love is love! Listen to your damn heart!**

(a/n. EW!11 THIS IS DIGUSTING) **Yo' mama is disgusting *Trollface***

"But its agant the ten commdnents!" ***Eleven**

saud StarPaw. She wanet over and thurst herslef betwen them. "Do you WANT to go the dark foret?"

"Yes?" ansed RedPaw.

"No you dont" said StarGleam "it'sa relly horribld place." I kno, Ive been their!" **Yeah, so?**

Were sory said RedPaw and lakePolw. They locked sadly. "We wont do it agan."

"I hope not" said StarGlame turng around and walkin back to FireStar. "We have to show this to the rets off the calns.

"ok said FireStar" "we should go to the Gathern."

"If we go to the Gathern then I can shoe off the commendments to the other claans1" gagged **Uh...**

StarGlame happ;y. "Cmon lets go!" She ran of not wating fro any other cat and then she was at the Gathern!

"ATENSION ALL CATS" she yelled lepping to the HighRock. ?"I NEDD YOU'RE ATTENSION I HAVE AN ANNOUNCER"

"Omg what is it!11!1" shocked MitsyFoot. "Is it imptent!"

"Yes of cors its imptent!111!1"! yellded StarGleam "or else I wuldnt be hear!" "I have the ten ***Eleven**

Commandmeonts and you need to kno what they ar!" She red the ten commons ot to the other calns and theny all bowed down to her. Thank you for teling use SarkGleam they said happly." "We sont sin again!"

"God" **God says fuck you**

said StarGleam she jumped form the HighRoke. She saw FireStar cumin threw the crowed towed jer. "StarGlame you are a much beter cat then me at this1 you should be letter. Im not deid so ill go join the eldlers insted!" he said and he tuched his noise to StarGleams. "You have to go to the MonStone today to go get your nien lives. Ill go with you and so will JayFather."

"Kawaii" **What is this, **_**My Immortal**_**?**

said StarGlema happly. They left the Gathern and all the cats were cherring for her,

So hod u guys lik eit? **We didn't**

it wass so didsuting 2 rite the gya part. **I hope you suffered**

HBut thigs are guna be better no inteh clams! Also if ur a bad reveiwer u dont belive in Gosh ull go 2 hekc. **._.**

thx guys for the god reveis. !

Chaper Sixteen The Nane Lifes

But suddenly as SatyrGleam was leafing theri was a nose from the bushs and Shadwclan spring out!2! **Yay!**

their was TailPoppy LittleCold, RedStrom OwlPad SchorcWind (there from the Alliances I mad them warrior they don apear in the books) and CeaderGeart, and Twanypelt & RustFur, all of BlacStars bets warriors. StarGleams malting orange swammed with suprise. What ere they going t do? "StarGlaw" **Mixing your current and previous name, I see**

said Blackstar sadly. "U cant becomed leader then it will be inblossble for us to have kitsss!" jhe said.

"Ive got to do BlackSrar its my detsiny." You cant fihtg feat.'

"No!" he meowled. "I don't want to loose you!" "Its oky" sad FireHeart he was called that new sinch he wasnt ladder, he hadnt leafed yeat. "Ya" sad GaryStripe "we lofe her to" **Wait, is this story giving us a major "I'll fuck with your brain" **_**AGAIN?!**_

"ok" sad BlackStar sadly. They wacked away. StarGlem was glad, she had anew love. Se didnot want 2 dell with this wright now. **I'm so confused...**

StarGleam mead LoinBalze her depudy he take the clkan back to camp. Her and JayFeather and FireStar walked to the MoonPool. "I cant belive it sadi StrGleam. "I can." Said JayFeater he was smelling StarPaw almots gasped shed never seen her father smiel befour! "Your a grate leddar StarGleam ive always none since the first day I saw yo." **HAHAHAHAH**

"Relly." She aksed. "Relay," he said. She smiled to for teh firts time in a log time she was really happy! Shed had someny toms chating after her but now this would be Oka!

They were closed to the MoonSnot now. StarGleam was startig to gut a litel nervis. Wha if starClan didnt like her? **They don't. Isn't it obvious?**

They went ot the MoonPolo. It was a shinny; rotund poll. StarGlean had never sen enythin so buetifly inner life befor. "im so produ of you," said FireTar his gaze tinkling. StarGleap purSmiled and liked the warter.

It was dark! StarGel am opened erh eyes and she was in a froset. Then there weas lots of stars. 'like me' **Lol no**

she thoguth lokoing at the star in her foreheed. Then they shinned brighter **This reminds me of a poor piece of literature I couldn't bother to finish**

and there were cats! lost of cats and they were ver starry. Starclab!1!11!

"Are ou reedy" shouted on of them frob the front. "yes sad starKit whe was turbling with exitmente!

"ong of them came up. It was a blue cat. 'Bullstar' wispered StarGleam ahstruck. "With this live I gave you liedership said BleuStar puttinger noise to StarGleams. It hurtd! BlueStar wakled away StarGleam wandered ho muck more of this she cold tack it hurt so much she terbled.

"With this life I give you corrage" said YellowFag storling up to StarPleam. It hurted like neddles!1 **This reminds me of a scene in **_**My Inner Life**_**... can you guess it?**

BambleCalw came nex. He put his mose on StarGleam's forehed. It hurt lick TiggerSTars class!

WithStorm stambled over next. "Woth this lift. I give you strenth. Us it well to pertect your clan."

LeaveWind cam on to her. "Wit this life i give u nolledge." **She needs it**

It hurt like fier!1

She god a liff rom BundleFace form motherlinest a life from TailStar for qiickness, & a life for StoneFur for bravvery. She was shacking she didn nok if she cold mack it!

And then… frorm the cord…. came…. A LINO!1!11!1

SatrGleam GASP! "This is ThunderStar" mowed TallStar. He was the first ledder of Thunerclan! OR it was called LoinClan."

StarPaw coudnt breath? She was so exited and so onered! "I cat beliv its relly you ThungerStar she said in ah. "Its meh" said the lion. He toched his mastiff nose to her nose and the pan was worst than ever befor! StarGleam thougth she would de! "With his life I give o HEAR. **Stargleam does need ears**

You have a realy strong heat bfour but is even stornger now, thank you for giving comandaments to the Calns. Wath would Starclan

doo witouth you Now I will giv you a namr."

"Wat!" shotud StarGleam ass he opened his moth. "I donk want my bame to be StarStar that would be stuped! I want to be called GleamStsr!"

"Fery well" said LionStar doping his head he wold lisent to StarGkeam she was specal. I now pronunce you….. GLEAMSTAR!' **NO**

Butt as the cats begun to cherr, there was a dankness! The darknest swolled everything! She could small BLODO! Suddenly TigerStar and HolyLeaf were there! In her vishon! She sa them tacking over the clans and ther was an arm of rogues and cats were deing! And suddenly … … their was a cat suruonded by a godlen lite!1!1! It was… HACKFROST! He made all the bad stuff disapare.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!1!11!" yelled StarGleamStar **StarGleam is now a cow? Damn this is confusing.**

walking up. She juts culdnt be in loe with HawkForest she just could!11!1!11! **Dafuq?**

**Okay, I had my birthday, had a MIL controversy, went on a Lico ride on this addictive mobile game, didn't get Lico, bitched about it, looked for the Warriors in my school's library, (Turns out they don't have the first book), went on the field trip I mentioned earlier, visited the book store, found out they had boring shit, noticed **_**the Shadowed Earth **_**was a copy of a fanfic that can no longer be found, and that's basically how I sum up my second hiatus. Now, who wants bacon?**


	9. Screw This Story

**I think RaiderZ erased my character data. ;-; Plus, I'm feeling awful... What better way than to throw a certain purple cat in all this?**

Chapter 17 Returnr

StarGleam shock her head waling up from the derm. FireStar was looking at her and his gren eys where sorrid. "GlaeStar you were takling in yuour slept are you ok?" **Lol no**

he asked. JayFeather looked upsid to.

"Yeah yeah Im fin" StarGleam reponded gettin up. "I just had a badd dream thass all." "It's nothen." **O rly?**

"If your sur." Said FireStrar and they left the MonoPool and headed back too the Thundercaln camp.

"GleamStar your back!" they said happy, crowding all over her. LakePaw and RedPaw looked sad thou, becas GleamStarg has sad they cant be in luv. But GleamSar ingored them. But she new she had too do somefing more impotent.

"LinoBlaz" she said locking for her deputy. "I nedd you to tack a patrole tothe Sadowclan boulder," "I need you ro tell BlackStar im leder know." **Since fucking when?**

she said and she turnd and walked over the keader's den evwn though everone was trying to ask her questns about the serimy. "Guysz let me to to bed" she said shoeing them awy. /"Let me have a niche to myself!"

They all walked away groabling. "She nevwr let's us have any fun" said BeryNoise. "Thats not kawaii at all." Sigh. This is just obvious that this is a _My Immortal _clone.

GleamStar didnlt care sge was waiting for FireStar. Then FireHert came into her den. "I'm levving" he said and he lef. StarGleam followed him uyelling "WAIT!1!11 Where are you gong?"

"Well I cant be ledder so I'm just goint to leaf for a while. Maybe Ill be a rogue, or maybe I'll go join skyCaln. Who knows?" Then he luf. StarGamet was sad b/c that was her mentor and one of the cats she luvved leaving but it was ka since thass what he wanted to due. **This story has to have one of the most fucked up plots ever**

"Its oka StarStar" said HawkFrot appearating out of nonwhere. "I mean I love you so its all god." **It's all God? **_**Dayum**_

"I no" said StarGlea prring she wrapped her tail around HawkFrosts face she dint care that he was a rogue, she loved him. And now they could be togethier!/ **...**

Chater Eitheen The Deat 11 11 1

StarKit weak up shed been asleep. Their was ayoll from the capm! She run otides her den she junped of the HighRidge. "I gott to kill ou: somone sadi. It WA.S….. TIGEERSTAR!

"Ttlu." Said HollyLefa meanly from his ides. GLEAM STAR welled "GET OUT OF THE CRAMP EVERYONE" she coldu hander it heself. **How do you get out of a cramp?**

"No" said BarkFall "we elov you somuch StarGleam we could'nt leafe u" NAD THE CATS FOUT!

HolyKeaf turned into… a…. FUX! GlameStar surpised. She jopped! But it was too latte!1 The foz was an inc form her face when LinoBlaze apparetd! She clawed him They're was bold. "noooooo" said GleamStart. She was greif. Teras **Now The Exiled Realm of Arborea is thrown into this?**

falled down her sparkling grey checks. The shoned like the sun on her spakling checks. Her reinbow eyes where glowed lick skys after rani.. It was beutifly thohth HawkForts. **He's being invaded by the Sue... hide yo' kids, hide yo' wives!**

"its oyak StarGleam." said LionBealz. "I doe for you. it makes me gay whit hapyness." **Well, gay **_**does**_** mean happy**

"LIONBLAZE ARE YOU A….. HOMOSEZZUAL?/?/?/?2" said StG;eamStar. gasp. was here clan bevoming quare. Bet b4 he colde awnser he ded!

"NOOP" said GleamStar, "HE WAS MY BORTHERS FATHER I WILL AVENGE THOU." She said. She lapped at HolltLeaf! HollyFale lagged and run "its to lare" she meowled "lock behind u" **What the?**

StarGleam looked. TiggClaw was scratching DAWNSPAEKLE she run up the he cat clawd him he ran aya. "get pout of here Hacky-kin" she sad its too danheros" "iie" 9meanes no) said Hawkyfrost. "I lobe you my daer I wan't live you." **How fast was this to take for them to fall in love? Five freaking seconds**

But the cats weer goin. Tiggerstar lagged sadly. "you mayt have defted ous this time," his said "but nest time well be STORNGER." Then he left. Then HolyLeag left. Then thuneer clan was saf!

"since LionBleaze deid said Gleamstar I nedda new depudy. JazzPaw cum hear. ***Dirty mind activates* Hehehehehehe...**

JazzPaw came. "JazzPaw I want make you in warrior. So you can bw my depduey." JaszPaw smieled! She was so happ! "JazzPaw form now n youll be JazzSong. Also ur my depdy. Anyone have a problem with that?: she was mean bcase she was sad~ no the cats said obdenintley. They new he was sad. They ripsected it,, linblaze was her after all. besider mots of the cats thouhth StarG;eam was kawai when she was mad her eyes robbled. She and hawkFrost slept NOT LIKE THAT THERE NT MAKES THEY WOULD DO THAT YET DONT REMEMBER THE CMONDANTS? **Fuck you too**

Im sorr it tock so logn, but I think I did real god on hese chathers. I was tiered the last one was log

***Sighs* For the millionth time, this makes no sense...**


	10. Brain Cells, Come Back!

**I almost rewrote the eighteeenth chapter. AWKWARD**

19 The Mirage 1!

The nex mourni StarGleam wock up and HawkForost was still sleppin next to her. She dint wnat to ake him so she letf he then and went to look for a bunch of ctas to go on parolt.

"JazzSong RedPaw LakePaw FlamePelt your all goint on a parolel to the Windyclna broader." She said and then she went back to her den to wake HawkGorest up she had to tell him sumthn.

"HawkFrost lets get marred." **Well, that escalated quickly**

She cok him up and locked at him expacently as he blined his amber eys.

"Oh sweat that's a freat idea! he said." Sould we talthe claN?"

"Yah thats whu I was wakcg you up." She left the den and HawkfOrst was folowig. "Let All Vats Older To Cath There On Pray Gather Hear Benth The High:edge For A Clan Mettin!

They all gathered even though Milloe was upset that BriadPaw had been hurt. (a/n i havent actually red Fading Eches yet but Ive heard that she gets hurt!1!1!1111") **According to a whole bunch of these reviews, you probably haven't gotten far into the Warriors series. Personally, I still need to try it out**

"HawkFrost and I are getting mriaged!" yelld StarPaw happ;y. Everone startwf crapping! **Good for you**

They were soooo happly for StarGstar they new she nedded a mat.

"Do you knw what we shuld do?" called out BubPaw and StarGleam didn't want to listen to him because he was stpid (a/n just look at his narem how culd he NOT be stupd!1?1) **That's stereotypical**

but she was ledar so she decided to hurm him. "What is ist BubmFlit" she esked lokoking at the he cat.

"We should go annunce it at the Gathern!" he said and everony chered. They all aruged with him. So the Thhner caln cats left for the Gatherin. But when they got there... they saw... BullStar was dead! In his palsh was... FLAMESTAR! **This makes no sense at all ~Silver**

Chapter 19 The Nwe Love

Stupid falmes! ur all satinsit1s! StarKesus is ur saver y cant u just eccept that. Also im not a torll!1 ppl tell me Im ver petty! **You must not have been on the Internet for a very loong time**

Btw Jazz are you happy wih the last chpaetr? i no im promised u I wood mack you depduey

gasped! 'What are ou doing her FireStar" she

said.

"I tock over ShaderClan" he said happly. "I went 2 there teratory n they fondu me there. The told me that BlakStar was deda he was so dpersed when you bcame ledar that he mocitted swisscide."

"OMIJISH BUT THASS A SIN" SIAD StarGleam. **NO IT ISN'T**

"i know rite." said FierStart "but he was so sad yo woudnet be his meat."

GleamStar was said for a mome. But then she rembered her and Hawkfrost-kun were geting marred! And she was happy again.

She run towreds the HighOka a;; the cats wer catching her aw she past. They wanderd why she was even more readient then ussal today. It was

bcause she is happy. HawkFirst throgut.

"Cast of all clasn!" se yewled. "I have an nounce!"

"what is it ledder" they all said.

"HawkFrpst and me…are getting… MARTED!" **WE KNOW**

The clcats cherred in saw and happy! Some of them where said the enver got t2 be StarGleams mat but they wer happy anyways becas they lovved her and knw what was bet.

"let the marrige begin" **Dark Roses probably never been to a wedding**

But bfore the marige cold happin… there was a nose! "I WANT HER TO B MY MATE" sdi a vice from Abobe!

"Starclan?" sad GleamSyar?

"No." said the vice. "its…THE DAK FROSET!"

And then therw ere clods!1111 It stared to rain! And..litening stroked! it hert StarFleam!

It hurt.

AND GLEAMSTAR CODLU FELL HETSELF DID!11!111!1!

1!/

SHE wock up. Se was in the dark frost she rmebered. It was blak around. "blackstar" she siad wanderin if hed' wanted 2 see was blackStar a bad cat she wandered she didn't know if he wod o to teh Fark Firest!

She shaw a shap in the dirtence. "BackStar?" shse seda. "its meh starGleam

Then the cat torned arund. It was… ASSFyR! **ASSFyR sounds like a decent name**

Ashfir **I think she meant Ashfur...**

locked aht her. "gigle" he said "glemstar… ur beatiful….like SquireFlit…i wnted u…to be….my met?"

"NO9999999999999 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Gleam. **YE666SSS**

He looked sad. "what do u mena" he said.

And then… was BROCKENSTAR?

**Fuck DR and fuck this story**


	11. The Brain Dies

Chapter 20 STARCALN  
"Oh no Broakcnstar!" yelled StarGleam mad;y I can;t be talkin to brokenStar!" And sheran away leaving AshFurt behin her. She run and ranned and runend and then se was at StarClan!"

"Yay Im not at the dark Fort anymro1! she thought happly and then she wasked across the broard and then she was in Starclan!1 **From my studying, I believe Starclan is the Warriors equivelent to heaven**

"Welcmon to Starcaln said YellowFangn she was stnding ther with LefPool, BrambleClan, SpottedLeaf and BakSrae.

"Blakstar yoyre not in the Dark FGort !" Gleamstar yelled hellpy, she didnt want him to be their she lovd him after all.

"Of course not" BlackStar relipe. "wy would i be their I mean I luv tou after tll2!"

"well thats tru" reoidned Gleamstar. "but I can't be in StarCan! Oalready came here once I cant do it agan!"

"well it looks like you haf. said BlueStar and she said "but we cant send you back to the calns again, this time it locks like we'll have to REINCART YOU."

"Omh Reincartion!" yelled StarGam "you mean like what haopned to CinderPaw?"

"Yah" said CinderPelt comin yp to her "thast what happened t me I was reicnanrt." She Said**. My brain cells are slowly dissapearing**

"But it might be awhile" said SpottedPool "after all we have to figre out Ow were going do that firtsl} "go do somethinm elese"

"okay" siad GleamStar and she luf. She heard her namer being called and she turnd around and saw HawkForst standing over her body.

"StarPaw noooooooooooooooooooooo!1111!11111!1!11!111!" je yowle. "Starcaln how ould you od this to me!" "We were about to get marti.

"Im sorry Hawk Frost" said StarGleam "I'll be back soon I think"!

"Wat whose there?" HawkFrost looked around but hed idnt sieantyhing.

"Its me GleamStar" said GleamStra looking at him.

"I cant see yo" he said and he buped into a tree. Then he fele down.

"bye HawkForst!" said StarGleam and she left cius she didn' want to see what would haben when her belocd HawkyForest wock up so she luf.

"hi their StarGlema" said a voice and GlemaGleam looked around. "Whose there!1!11!" she eked and it was... Falled leaf!1!111111!1!11111 **DAFUQ?**

Chatpre 21 The Purtle

Felled Leaf what hare you doing here" said StarGlean. "I'm here to dilevere a propheci." He he said."I allredy kow about the propheco." she siad. "out of the darknedd, stargl will come and get rid of the evil tigger **Stop fucking with my childhood**

and holy." "Thast not one I mean." Said Falleb Leaf. "I mean….theyr are dayk throats in the forst."

"w?" said GlStarGleam "U see ther are still cast who dont belive in Starclan." "WHAT SIAD GLEMASTARR AFTER EVERTTHING IVE DON FOR THEM HOW OCULD TEHY" "The Dork Forest is tacking over theri minnds. Said Falled Leave. There using ClodTail and MotWig tu help them. So you must…. Start….. a war… ON THE DAERK FRSOT!11!1!##! Weave all ben watting for you GleamStar." And then he luft.

Starlgeam dint have any tim to thick=====think becuse some1 called her nam!

"STarGleam" called SpotedLeaf. "Its time for you to b riencarted." "YAY" said Gleamstar. Thery was a portle. She locked at the portel. It was suierling 7 brihte. "Go in thru there" siad BallStar. He loked said that Stargleam codnt be with him but she new hed be ok. She nugled him he felled better. **You know how mind fucking this story is?**

then she wandred what woldu happen. "We ont know for sure." omitted BeluStar. "But it worked b4 itl wokr agaen.'

StarGkeam was abuut to step into the purtel ehwn…. SHFUR!11!

"NO" HE SAID" I WNAT HER FOR HIMSELF" "quick StarGleam getting" said hestering towered the portle

Justs as she was about to jup in….. HawkAShfur pussed aginst her! She was nocked forwered into the suirling purtle!111

She lookced back to se….ASHFUR Had cum **Hehehehehe**

BACK ThRU TO1!11!1


End file.
